Charizard
Charizard is Pokemon #006 and Ridley's son, and he's a fucking pimp. He may look like a badass dragon, but he doesn't need no fucking Dragon typing. That's for pussies. Except when he Mega Evolves, showing that it's not for pussies. Charizard also has the best tail in the game by far, much to the pleasure of a certain user. Gallery This is a gallery to show how much of a great friend and fucking pimp Charizard is. charizard1.jpg|He's got Fire Breath as a neutral special. Eat shit, Kirby. charizard2.jpg|Ya see, not even Captain Fucking Falcon got his own tagline. Shows how much of a pimp Charizard is. charizard3.jpg|Trainer? Charizard don't give a fuck, yo. charizard4.jpg|Charizard showing Bowser the good in life. Charizard5.jpg|Charizard knows when shit's up. Good guy Charizard. 006Charizard-Mega X.png|Charizard as a Dragon-type. Also his Final Smash in SSB4. HNI 0046.JPG|Charizard swinging his amazing tail, by far the best tail in smash. Optimistic Charizard.jpg|He looks happy. Popularity Charizard is the definitive fanboy favorite Pokémon (something not even the more iconic/popular Pikachu can claim). It wins every single Pokémon popularity poll on sites where young male nerds are the main demographic, which pisses off some fans sick of its popularity (similar to Link for GameFAQs' Character Battles) - especially people sick of "Genwunners" claiming that their glitchy, low-tech generation is the greatest thing ever. Because of this, it has a notable hatedom (especially on 4chan), though it isn't quite as large as Pikachu's. In fact, Charizard is hated enough on /vp/ for a bunch of its users to sabotage a Polygon popularity poll to make Farfetch'd the winner instead of the big orange lizard. Thanks to its popularity, Charizard got two Mega Evolutions in X/Y - one of which is the badass black dragon above (complete with Fire/Dragon typing stolen from that pussy Reshiram), the other one of which is only Fire/Flying but isn't too shabby either since it has the highest Sp. Atk of all Fire-types in the game (including that pussy Reshiram). Needless to say, this pissed off its hatedom even more. However, Charizard was significantly less popular with the Smash fanbase before SSB4's release, probably because it was only a clunky low-tier third-of-a-character. Post-release, fans still remain divided. Some say that it's still pretty bad, while others are loving it. Some are disappointed that it got in over Mewtwo or another Pokemon, and some are disappointed that it returned while Squirtle and Ivysaur (who were actually unique, unlike Pichu) didn't. Claiming that one of those two should have gotten in over Charizard (no one really does so anyway, though) can be a bit of a Berserk Button for Charizard fans, however. And then there are the Flare Blitz spammers, which are so significant that they warrant their own section. See below. Several months later, Charizard got enough buffs to become kinda viable (even eventually climbing out of the bottom tier) and for people to warm up to it, especially since Mewtwo finally returned and the controversy over Lucina, Roy and Corrin ensured that every user ever (including Gen I haters) would shift their hate and/or attention to Fire Emblem instead. Despite this, Charizard is still notably less popular in the Smash fanbase than it is with the Pokémon fanbase. Charizard the Flare Blitz Scrub Spammer Charizard is generally considered a stereotypical low-tier heavyweight (though not to Brawl Ganondorf levels), except in 4-player free-for-alls. This didn't stop countless scrubs and casuals in the early days from using it online and spamming Flare Blitz, which got really annoying for some people and was quite easy to stop for others. Despite this, Flare Blitz spamming is a viable strategy in said 4-player matches. Is He A Dragon? While Charizard is modeled after a European dragon, there are some people who insist that he is a flying lizard (or more rarely a dinosaur or non-dragon mythical salamander). This is mostly due to his lack of Dragon typing in his base form, and is far from the only case of a Pokémon having a weird typing that contradicts their design (Vibrava, Gyarados, Celebi...). Official sources have been inconsistent on the matter. The Pokémon anime has played with this, having several characters mistaken Charizard for a Dragon-type until they've been corrected on the matter (some people claim that the original Japanese version simply stated "Charizard isn't a dragon"). However, SSB4 clearly labels Charizard as a dragon through two Event Matches and the "Dragon Derby" conquest - notably, it excludes the also dragonlike Bowser from dragon-related events that feature Zard along with Ridley, Yoshi and Corrin, implying that those four can be considered dragons while Bowser isn't one. The most common arguments are that Charizard isn't Dragon-type either because of starter type balancing (which was thrown out the window in Gen IV) or because, at the time, Dragon was intended to be a "rare" typing exclusive to the Dragonite line (which is why Gyarados lacks the type too). Overall, there is no official confirmation either way, and only three things are known for certain: *''Smash'' considers Charizard a dragon. *Mega Charizard X is a Dragon with a capital D, so Charizard is definitely a dragon in at least one of its forms. *Claiming that Charizard is "definitely not a dragon" and "just a lizard" will piss off its more devout fans, especially genwunners. Fans Write your name here if you love Pimpizard. *Patwhit01 *UncleCharizard *TailLover: For obvious reasons. Trivia *If you compare Ike to Charizard and his fanbase to genwunners, Ike fans tend to get butthurt. *Stereotypical genwunners tend to overrate Charizard's strength and badassery to Chuck Norris levels, except to them it's completely unironic while for everyone else (including more level-headed Zard fans) it just comes across as stupid and laughable. Category:Veterans Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:God Among Men Category:Male Sluts Category:Fucking Pimp Category:Sluts Category:Badass Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:Generation I Category:Ganondorf Syndrome Sufferers Category:Fire Types Category:Flying Types Category:Dragon Types Category:Ridley Category:Brawl Additions Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Characters With Amazing Tongues Category:Husbandos Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Pokeballs Category:MANLY MAN Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Pokkén Tournament Characters Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Sex Gods Category:Big Angry Reptiles Category:Pokemon with Mega Evolutions Category:Arguable Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Mixed Bags Category:Fire Users Category:Bottom-Tier Characters Category:Overrated Characters Category:Starter Pokemon